Lucid Adventure
Lucid Adventure ''' was the final goal of Roy Han, The Chairman of Giga, to recreate the world he envisioned in his story. It was originally believed to be a 'Virtual Reality game' that had been created by the technology of Giga.Episode 4 A world that connects to the consciousness of the players. It was later revealed to be in fact a 'real' world created by The God's Toy. It is a sub-space connected through the players consciousness, their dreams. '''Overview Virtual Reality Game, 'Lucid Adventure' is a game that can be played in your dreams and because it is a limitless sandbox game that is basically a second world, it has managed to amass a huge following.Episode 12 The game has grown so much that it is impacting the real world . The In-Game Rankers became so popular that they shoot commercials like celebrities. Not only that, there are more jobs increasing depending on how capable you are in the game. Victory and success in the game equal the wealth and honor in real life.Episode 109 Around 3 years ago, there were about 10 million Logins in Lucid Adventure. By the time the of the PvP Round in The Combat Tournament, it was more difficult to find someone who doesn't play Lucid Adventure than someone who does. Background Creation Over 3 years ago, Lucid Adventure, a world made of out of a substance called Lucid,Season 2 Episode 9 was created when The Witch fused the information inside Roy Han's head with The God's Toy. During this fusion, Zero was created to act as a moderator of Roy Han's World.Episode 77 She was mere tool to used to help create the world that Roy Han had envisioned.Episode 108 Roy Han logged on to a network to absorb more data to fill in the blanks in his head but there was a limit for him as he was only a human and not a God. To realize the world he envisioned along with every object and every order in it, he had to gather information from all over the place such as the internet and the memories inside other peoples dreams. Lucid Adventure was successfully created. Both Roy Han and Zero became the cores of Lucid Adventure and if either of them were destroyed, it would lead to Lucid Adventure's eventual collapse. The cores of Lucid Adventure were stored in their heads. Beta Test At some point after Lucid Adventure's creation, a Closed Beta was made available to 10 players for an unspecified time.Episode 56 The details of the beta testing have yet to be revealed but as soon as the beta testing phase was over, Roy Han invited his family to test the 'game' for an unspecified amount of time.Episode 104 'God' vs Zero ' Core'|left]] In the process of researching the Real World to assist Roy Han in creating Lucid Adventure, Zero changed. Whatever she saw during her research completely changed her personality and the 'God' that was used a tool was no more. She wanted to destroy Lucid Adventure to prevent it from being corrupted by the players. She challenged God but was easily defeated. She then revealed that she wanted to destroy both their cores. She stabbed herself in the chest and spread a curse through her body to destroy her core and tried spreading the curse in God's Body through his hand. As the curse spread through both their bodies, Lucid Adventure began to crumble. Roy Han successfully prevented the curse from spreading to his own core by cutting off his own hand. He then used Lacerate to severe Zero's head from her body to prevent the curse from spreading to the core stored in her head and used God's skill to save her head but by then it was too late, Zero's Core had been infected and destroyed. Roy Han was fated to die slowly and painfully along with Lucid Adventure. Roy Han couldn't kill Zero who possessed half of his core but he needed another core to stabilise the world. He ended up using a core made out of the dreams of many to stabilise Lucid Adventure. Lucid Adventure became an incomplete world that was no longer his alone but depended on the dreams of others to exist. Product Launch After an unknown period of time had elapsed, Lucid Adventure was finally open to the public. Lucid Adventure's History '''The Beginning' Lucid Adventure was the epitome of Roy Han's dream of recreating the world into a story of his making. During the the beginning of Lucid Adventure, The First God created Four Gods to supervise The world.Episode 151 After their creation, the gods supposedly helped create Lucid Adventure.Episode 41 Along with the Gods, the creator also made The Dragons of Good and Evil to even the scales with the Gods.Episode 137 The Two Dragons fought for a thousand years with their blood soaking The Earth, leaving Magic and technology in the world. As time went on, many races prospered as they attained wisdom and power, but they eventually started killing each other. A vicious cycle of mutual theft between the primal powers led to them eventually dooming themselves. Many races disappeared and their names were stricken from the pages of history. Over Tens of thousands of years, the primal powers was divided over and over again, split between various species. The First Corrupted King The human King, Iho, became the first human to be corrupted. He then tried to corrupt the world by gathering the primal powers, but he was defeated by the Demon King, Hoi, and his human comrades who were called 'The Heroes'. The World was saved. The Second Corrupted King A millennia after Iho's defeat, 'The Demon King - Sic', a progeny of 'Hoi', with the same ambition as The First Corrupted King tried to collect the power of 'Iho' and corrupt the world. 'Sic' was thwarted by 'The Knights', a powerful and chivalrous order created by the descendants of 'The Heroes'. The first knights sacrificed their souls to seal 'Sic'. Amongst them, despite the fall of all the other knights, the one who sealed 'Sic' after clashing with the fragments of 'Sic' for 100 days was a progeny of the First Hero and leader of the knights. She had an indomitable and never gave up even in the final moments of despair. She was the light of hope that illuminates the human world : The Grand Master 'Haru'. The Thorn King The Overlap Main Article: The Overlap After the First God connected Lucid Adventure with the other world, many changes took place in Lucid Adventure.Episode 146 One such change was the new concept of a machine's personal attribute. Since then, Lucid Adventure, a world of magic and sword started to accept the knowledge and power from the real world. 'Travelers' from the other world gained abilities they did not have in their world, including various personal attributes and abilities of the heroes from their world. Machine and Science became the two of the many new powers brought over from the other world. Giga conquered those powers and distributed their great power to many and expanded their territory faster than anyone which led to the current Giga Empire. The Very First First War Main Article: The Very First War A year before the start of the series, A War broke out between all the Kingdoms of Lucid Adventure and Nightmare. The war was started by a red player guild called Nightmare, who wanted to destroy everything in the Lucid Adventure World.Episode 3 In order to deal with the growing power of Nightmare, an armistice was formed between Giga and the rest of the Kingdoms in Lucid Adventure.Episode 11 Fortunately, Nightmare stopped growing and has gone into an idle period. The Final Combat Tournament Ragnarök After the end of the Combat Tournament, Roy Han used his last remaining powers to see his grandson one last time, encouraging him before dying. Immediately after Roy Han's death, the rules of the world became lax which allowed God of Combat to engage God of Blessings and God of Death in battle.Episode 168 Before he could respond, God of Blessings is killed by God of Death and is eaten. It is then revealed that God of Death was Zero, who had consumed God of Death before the start of the PvP round after the latter absorbed a Nightmare Seed.Episode 169 God of Combat and Zero proceed to battle and the effects of their battle can be felt below by the Combat Tournament spectators located blow them in the Tomb of Swords. Team The Ultimate Healer prevented users from logging out of Lucid Adventure and started to kill the users, which somehow allowed Zero to absorb the powers of the users. Zero's powers grew to the point that she was able to kill 2 of the three Gods of Time and Space and injure God of Combat.Episode 170 The users, including members of the Grass Roots Guild and Yopi Land and players including Elena and Coma, fought against the Nightmarized Team Ultimate Healer, with Dark calming the users down and encouraging them to fight back. Yopi summons Mage Nutella and prepares a spell given to him by Roy Han that allows God of Combat and the God of Time and Space to absorb the power of the users in a similar fashion to Zero.Episode 173 The Ultimate Healer then sacrificed her account to Zero's First Daughter, who sacrificed herself to reveal the hidden rule inside Lucid Adventure which led to the creation of Nightmare Players.The Nightmare players then proceeded to fight their original counterparts, with some killing their originals and absorbing their powers. As the Gods prepare to clash with Zero one last time, The God of Time and Space gives Choco Bibi one of his eyes which gave him an enormous amount of spatial mana in order to teleport the users out of the vicinity of the clash of the Gods. The moment the Gods clashed into each other for the last time, The God of Time and Space sent a signal to Choco Bibi, which caused his mana to resonate with the mana from the God of Time and space. Choco Bibi is able to teleport the users, whilst Nightmare Choco Bibi teleports 100 Nightmare players. The Gods' clash tears about the space, including the Tomb of Swords. Yopi is protected by God's Barrier and uses his Last Card which summons the Creator, Roy Han, in his Sword Master avatar. Following Yopi's will, Sword Master summons his Sword and sends out a single slash that splits God of Combat, God of Time and Space and Zero in half. Sword Master then completely obliterates the Gods, which caused a huge explosion to occur that was several times the size of Lucid Adventure itself. The Great Change (대변화) After the death of the Gods, the barrier that separated the Lucid Adventure and the Real World was destroyed. The power of the creator, which Roy Han tried to hand over to the four Gods, along with the inherent power of the four Gods had, and the power of the world core that belonged to Zero combined and formed a huge energy which took the form of snowflakes and rained down on the entire Lucid Adventure world. Immediately after this happened Roy Han's will was played.Episode 174 After the divine powers were absorbed into the world, Lucid Balls emerged which completely changed the player ranking system.[[AE 3|'AE 3']] One of the new rules that emerged as a result of the barrier's destruction is Sleepwalk, which allows the winner of a PvP battle to gain rewards in real life that do no cause threats to a players life. The loser is drawn by a supernatural power to fulfil the wishes of the winner.AE 5 Battle for Supremacy After the fall of the Barrier 14 years ago (Real World Time: 2 years ago) , Lucid Adventure absorbed the Lucid that kept flowing into it without limit and grew 10 times in size. Giga was the first to claim the growing Landmass, owning an estimated 35% of the new expanded Lucid Adventure. Elixir Plant, supported by the Dragon of Light own about 25% of the entire land. The Anti-Giga Coalition made up of Yopi Land and four Guilds of misfits, including Sad Smile currently own about 20%. Dark Land, which is uniting small sized guilds of various backgrounds own 9%. No Name's New Nightmare showed up out of nowhere and are currently expanding at an incredible speed. System The 'game' operates similar to most MMORPGs with a level system and eventual skill and item mastery with some limits placed on it. The entire world is maintained by the core in Roy Han's player character's (sword Master's/God's) head, the unstable core in Zero's retained head and the core created by the dreams of the players to stabilise the world. The more people that log into Lucid Adventure, the more stable the world becomes. Game Settings Although most of the general public believe it is a 'fake' world created by the technology of Giga, Lucid Adventure is in fact a real world which is why most players are shocked by the 'realism' of the 'game'. Food Food can be eaten in Lucid AdventureEpisode 2 The food tastes identical that of the Real World.Episode 76 It is not clear if players have to use the bathroom as well but players can feel 'full' after eating.Episode 99 Once players are on an empty stomach, their stamina decreases steadily till they eat.Episode 135 Sleep It possible for players to fall asleep within it.Episode 74 Mature Content In Lucid Adventure, it is not clear if there are censors on players in terms of mature content, such as sexual intercourse but there probably aren't any as there are no restrictions on nudityEpisode 1Episode 97 and players are allowed to curse. Time Setting An hour in the Real World is seven hours in Lucid AdventureEpisode 18 which means that a year in the Real World is 7 years in Lucid Adventure time. Tactile Sensitivity Setting Pain in the game is set by the players Tactile Sensitivity (촉각 감도, choggag gamdo) Setting. The more you increase this setting, the more vivid the pain sensation is and is identical to the pain in the real world.Episode 19 When a player is killed, the pain is transferred to reality such as when Hardcore Leveling Warrior's head was bitten off by the Zombie Dragon. Certain items transfer the pain felt in the game to The Real World regardless of the sensitivity setting such as The Ruler's Hammer.Episode 112 Injuries are similar to that of the real world and there is blood when a player gets injured and body parts can be severed. Gameplay Initiation Logging in to Lucid Adventure requires a Lucid Adventure App which can be purchased from Giga Game, the 'official' creators of Lucid Adventure. To Log into Lucid Adventure, the player needs to plug a set of ear phones into the app while in a comfortable position, which usually involves the player lying on their back in a sleeping position. They then close their eyes and the ear piece makes a "Doo-Doo-Doo" sound and then the players consciousness is transferred into Lucid Adventure. Character Creation The first time a players consciousness is transferred to Lucid Adventure, their account is verified and their body is created. The starting point is decided at random an it seems the players can even start at 300 feet above the ground before falling into the ground.Episode 75 Some people have a VIP Code applied as their consciousness is analysed and then they are identified based on their DNA. Roy Han and Dark both had similar character creations. It is unclear if Dark is the only player that has the VIP code or if the rest of Roy Han's family has it as well. After Hardcore Leveling Warrior's and Sam Han's bodies were created, they were in a black surrounding. Zero actually met with with Sam Han directly during his characters creation to directly bestow his Personal Attribute to him. It is unclear if she appeared during any other players character creation. Logins Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior's information whilst logging in to Lucid adventure (Episode 1).jpg|'Hardcore Leveling Warrior's information whilst logging in as the Rank 1 Player' After the first login on character creation, a players next logins are in the locations they were in after their last logout. When they Login to Lucid Adventure, the words ': Characters Name just Logged in'. If the player is a Ranker; ': Rank No.x Characters Name just Logged in'. Character Customisation In Lucid Adventure, there are three main elements of a character. A characters Job, a characters Tribe and a Character's Personal Attribute.Episode 88 Job Main Article: 'Job'' There are two types of Jobs, 'Normal Jobs' and 'Combat Jobs'. 'Normal Job' players make up 70% of the game and comprise of farmers, merchants etc. whilst 'Combat Jobs' make up 30% of the game and compromise of Swordsmen, Gunners etc There are plenty of other things to do besides fighting. For example, people who are into architecture can focus on making buildings or some people find a secret forest and build their own little kingdoms where they can live in comfort or there are those who hide in the game world and gamble away with their mortgage. The possibilities are endless. In order for a player to change from a 'Normal Job' to a 'Combat Job', they have to pass The Job Advancement Test for the Job they want to change to, which are quite difficult.Episode 7 Tribe Main Article: [[Tribe|'Tribes]]'' A characters Tribe is like the 'race' of a character. The exact nature of choosing a Tribe remains unclear but it seems like the players pick this right before their bodies are created. Personal Attribute Main Article: 'Personal Attribute'' Unlike a characters Job and Tribe which can be chosen, a Personal Attribute is a something give randomly at the moment of creating a character. It is an attribute given to a player regardless of their Jobs and Tribes.Episode 13 For example, magicians normally can't use bows because they are low in dexterity, but if their Personal Attribute is dexterity, it allows them to be magicians that can use bows. For characters that have martial arts skill as their personal attribute, they can become daunting healers that fight and heals at the same time. Personal Attributes are split into four Types: Skill/Stat Types, Class Types, Person Type and Transcendental Skill Type. Logouts When a player logs out of Lucid Adventure, their consciousness returns back into their real bodies. Forced Logouts Forced Logouts occur when the player does not logout of Lucid Adventure by their own freewill. Forced logouts can occur when the player uses up their playing time limit. After being forced to log out, the player needs an hour in real life (7 hours in Lucid Adventure Time) to re-login to Lucid Adventure.Episode 4 The forced logout is a mechanism to prevent the health of the players from deteriorating as some players could potentially play the game for days which could affect their health in The Real World. The exact time limit of a forced logout has not been revealed. User Interface Skills A player can access their skills through the Skills Window which has a touch interface. It is divided into 3 main elements. * Job Attributes: Contains the skill Tree of the players Job * Tribe Attributes: Contains the skill tree of the players Tribe and * Personal Attributes: Contains the players attributes. Depending on the Personal Attribute Type, it can include a skill tree. HCLW Lucky Coin Screen.jpg Skills window1.jpg Brown Hair Guy2.jpg Dark's skill window1.jpg '''Items A Player can access their characters items through an Inventory Window that has a touch interface.The iwindow seems to be blue for all the players and the known elements within a players Inventroy are: * Equipment: This is where items such as armor, weapons other accessories are stored. * Consumable: This includes consumable items such as Potions and Food. * ETC: This hasn't been revealed. Inventory1.jpg Inventory2.jpg Stats Window A Player can access their current stats by looking at a stats window. These include stats such as strength, Intelligence, dexterity, Movement speed, agility. Stats Window1.jpg Quests Window A quest windows that shows all the players completed quests including quests 'in progress'. Achievement Window A window showing all the players past achievements. Level System Lucid Adventure uses a level-based system to determine the strength of a player. Once the player gains enough EXP, their current level is raised by one. Stat points are awarded at each level-up, which the player can use to raise either their given stat. Lucid Adventure has a level cap of 99 and the players have to carefully allocate each gained stat point to their desired stat in order to maximise the balance of their character. Players can get an increase in skills as they increase their levels. Current Class Attribute skills can be increased and new Class Attribute skills can be acquired the higher a players level goes. Not much information has been given about Tribe Attribute skills as of yet. The exact nature of leveling up the different Personal Attribute Types has yet to be revealed but some Personal Attributes require certain unique conditions to be met before they can be levelled up.Episode 67 Each Stat has a maximum cap of 999 but this can be increased with certain buffs and equipments. Like most MMORPG games, it is impossible to get the maximum stat in every single category but in Lucid Adventure, through a combination of his strategy, his unique skills and a lot of luck, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to become the only All-Stat User, making him a legend of Lucid Adventure. Death and Resurrection When a player dies, they lose experience points which could potentially lead to a loss of levels.Episode 71 There are special cases where players have their entire Level and stats reset to 1 after they are killed. It is unclear if players drop their items when they die but Hardcore Leveling Warrior retained the Paralyzing Dagger after his death and eventual resurrection.Episode 5 It is unclear if players have a cool down period after their deaths to log back into the game. Unlike the players, It seems like NPC cannot be resurrected if they die.Episode 93 So far, it seems like players are resurrected at their last login points. Hardcore Leveling Warrior was resurrected near Yopi Land after he was killed. Currency Main Article: Gold Coins Gold Coins or Gold denoted as (G) is the currency used in Lucid Adventure. 3 years Earlier, Lucid Advantage had no currency exchange system with the had 10 million log ins.By the start of the series the ratio of Lucid Adventure Gold to Real World Dollars is exactly 2G:₩1 (Webtoon translation uses 2000G: $1). Bugs The 'official' bugs in Lucid Adventure as defined by Giga are Nightmare and the Black Skill Window. A Bug Player is a player that uses NightmareEpisode 50 or a Hidden GateEpisode 21 to boost their stats and gain an advantage which in turn leads to a disruption of the game. The use of a bug immediately alerst The Security team who move quickly to apprehend the offender.Episode 22 Lucid Adventure Terms of Service These are the Terms of Service players have to agree to abide by in order to play Lucid Adventure. Terms of Service Known * Lucid Adventure Terms of Service - Part 3-1 of Art.4 states that Nightmare is strictly prohibited for normal users because it causes disorder. Kingdoms Lucid Adventure is an enormous world and all the kingdoms within it have yet to be revealed. * The Charon Kingdom * The Western Kingdom * The Eastern Kingdom * The Giga Empire * The Lua Kingdom Moderators The sheer scale of Lucid Adventure means that there are different elements that are moderated by different groups. Giga The official face of Lucid Adventure and assumed 'creators' of the game. They monitor the and ensure that players have a great experience. Any player caught using a bug is immediately apprehended and sentenced to deletion from the game, but Giga themselves are allowed to use Nightmare. They have a certain amount of influence on the system of Lucid Adventure as the Ranking system they founded became ingrained into Lucid Adventure's core mechanics but they do not have complete control of Lucid Adventure and are not the 'True Operators' of the game. They are currently after the 'reality concept' of Lucid Adventure. To achieve this, they are trying to capture the former chairman, Roy Han's character, Sword Master. The Gods The creators of Lucid Adventure or to be more precise, the highest authority NPC that were created directly by their 'father', Roy Han. Apart from having other-worldly combat power, they have the power to banish people from Lucid Adventure permanentlyEpisode 95, grant great rewards that are wanted by every faction in Lucid Adventure and even remove traces of Nightmare from players. Combat NPC Dacon and Schub are the NPCs directly under the God of Combat. They act as the referees during PvPs and have the power and authority to banish players from Lucid Adventure if they or God of Combat are insulted.Episode 17 Key Terminology These are the key terminology associated with Lucid Adventure. For the list of terminology used within the game go here. * Nightmare: A power created as a result of Zero's corrupted core. It grants its users significant increase in stats and skills but the infected player begins to lose their sanity and are filled with a drive to destroy everything and thereby fulfil Zero's wish of Lucid Adventure's destruction. * Rankers: The top 100 strongest players in Lucid Adventure * The Absolute Quest: A quest that all players receive once their characters are created. The objective of the quest is to 'Conquer The World * The Combat Tournament: A tournament held every year. It is hosted by The God of War. * The Very First War: A huge war between all the Kingdoms of Lucid Adventure and The Nightmare Guild. The Lucid Adventure version of World War. References Category:Terminology Category:Worlds Category:Speculation